Aria DiNozzo
by ncislove1
Summary: 6 years later and the team is back and working for NCIS. Tony and Ziva now have a daughter, Aria who is 6 years old. But when the existence of this perfect family is at risk, what lengths will the team go to save an innocent life.
1. Chapter 1

The sunlight shone through the net curtain into Tony and Ziva's bedroom as their alarm clock started making that familiar ringing sound. It was 6:00am Monday morning and they both had to be at work in an hour and a half. Ziva was the first to wake. She reached out her left arm and sleepily pushed the snooze button at the top. Slowly, she sat up from her comfy bed but before she could stand she was pulled back down by the strong hands of her husband, Tony. "Just five more minutes" he moaned as he raped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tightly. "We have to get up, my love" she said as she kissed his warm forehead. Just then the sound of small footsteps came running into the room followed by a light jump onto the bed. Tony gave Ziva one last peck on the lips before they were separated by the daughter, Aria. Aria laid down between them snuggling up to her dad and pretended to go back to sleep. Ziva smiled, got out of bed and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower. "Aria, munchkin, you can't go back to sleep, you have school" said tony, with his eyes still shut. Like father like daughter some might say. Aria let out a small moan which told Tony getting up was the last thing on her mind and with that he gave her a small tickle on the waist. "Okay, okay daddy, I will get up!" she said laughing. Aria slid out of the bed and ran back to her bedroom down the hall. Tony was quick to follow out of bed, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a clean suit to wear to work that day. Ziva came out of the bathroom, washed and dressed. "Does it really take long to get up Tony?" she asked as she walked over to her dressing table to put on her makeup. "Well, you know how kids are…" Tony replied. "Haha, I know how you BOTH are!" Ziva replied laughing. Once Ziva was ready she went down stairs to the kitchen and started to make up Aria's lunch box, one sandwich, a packed of chips, a bag of fruit and a bottle of Capri sun. That's all her little first grader ever wanted to have in her lunch box. She was very strong willed just like her mother. Just as Ziva was opening the cupboard to get out the breakfast cereal, Tony came hurrying down the stairs, "where's Aria?" he ask. "She's upstairs, isn't she?" Ziva asked panic in her voice. "She's not in her room!" Tony said as he ran back up the stairs quickly followed by Ziva. They both burst into Aria's bedroom and what they saw sent chills down their spines…

The window on the far side of their daughter's bedroom was wide open and Aria was nowhere to be scene. Ziva turned her gaze over to Tony as tears started to fill her eyes. Tony was just standing there staring, Ziva thought to herself "why is he not doing anything!, why is he just standing there, this our YOUNG daughter, and she is missing!" but then she realised she was doing the same, just standing there, terrified for the safety of their child. Ziva quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes "Tony!, we have to get to Gibbs, Now!" Ziva said grabbing Tony's hand a pulling him out of the door. Ziva go in the driver seat and Tony climbed in next to her, Ziva could tell how worried he was, he was quiet and kept clicking his knuckles. It only took a few minutes to get to NCIS, Ziva always did drive like a crazy person, but this time it was different. Ziva pulled into the car park, but before the car had even stopped Tony jumped out and ran into the building and up the stairs, he decided waiting for the elevator would just be wasting time they could afford to lose. Tony walk hastily up to Gibbs desk "your late, DiNozzo" Gibbs stated not looking up from his computer "and where the hell is Ziva" he asked raising his eyes ever so slightly "Gibbs, Aria missing" Tony said not raising his voice. Gibbs stood up behind his desk "McGee!, put an Amber Alert out for Aria DiNozzo, 6 years old!" McGee looked over at Tony worriedly and then started typing on his computer. Just Ziva came running out of the elevator "Gibbs! What are we going to do?!"

Gibbs walked over to Ziva and wrapped his around her "don't worry Ziva, we WILL find her" he said as he kissed her forehead. Ziva could feel her eyes filling up again, but quickly re-gained control. Gibbs let go of Ziva and ran up the stair towards the director's office. Tony walked over to Ziva and hugged her tightly, he had to be strong for her, he thought to himself. "he's right you know" Tony said pulling away from Ziva slightly so that he could see her face "we WILL find her, besides she's part YOU Ziva!" he said trying to lighten the mood any way he could. Ziva let out half a smile but then covered it with a frown. "this isn't the time, Tony, this is a 6 year old child we are talking about not a 16 year old one" Ziva said pushing Tony away and walking towards to ladies room. Tony walked round and sat at his desk, he sighed heavily and took out his wallet, in the see through pocket by his credit cards was the photo reel of Him, Ziva and Aria, they had taken just last week at the fun fair. They were the type of photos you see in movies, the top one had him in the middle with his girls kissing either cheek, the middle picture made him laugh the most, each one of them had their tongues sticking out as far as they could and the last picture had Ziva on the left, him on the right and Aria in the middle, they were all smiling happy and un aware of the future in store of them. Tony was woken from his daydream by the phone ringing at McGee's desk, Tony listened carefully to what McGee was saying "Yes, Yes, Okay, Thank you, We will be right there" McGee said anxious. He stood up from his desk and walked over to Tony, "the team collecting evidence at your house has found blood on the side walk, it belongs to Aria…"

Ziva stood at the sink in the ladies room looking at her reflection. "How could I let this happen" she thought as she splashed her face with cold water. Ziva could feel the anger building up inside her, like there was no space left in her body for anything else. She clenched her right first and took a swing at the wall beside her, it left a mark and her knuckles turn red. Ziva heard the sound of the door open and in walked Abby. She wrapped her arms around and hugged Ziva gently, she knew that Ziva was going through a horrific time at the moment and felt that a hug was enough. Ziva pulled away after a few moments "It's okay, Abby" she said looking down at the ground. "We are going to find my daughter, or I will die trying", "I know" Abby said starting at Ziva with comforting eyes. Ziva was surprised with how little Abby had to say! Usually she would be rambling on and on about how much pain she must be in and how she can imagine what it must be like, essentially make the situation worse. "I have to get back to the office, I need to stay updated" Ziva said as she walked through the doors and back into the bullpen. As the two girls approached the rest of the team, Ziva could sense something was seriously wrong. Gibbs and McGee were standing by Tony's desk, Tony was sitting down the other side with his face in his hands. "What is wrong?" Ziva asked with panic in her voice, she looked at all three men, they weren't answering her, "WHAT?!" she repeated. Gibbs placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder and encouraged her to sit down. "Tony just got a call, it was from the people that took Aria, they…" Gibbs was finishing his sentence what Ziva stopped him in mid flow " Tell me you recorded it?" she asked looking over at McGee. He nodded "let me hear it" she ordered. McGee looked over at Gibbs for approval, he nodded and with that McGee hit the play button. "We have your daughter, she is safe.. for now…If you want her to make it through to her next birthday, you will do EXACTLY what I am about to ask. We require the confidential files to access the NCIS data base. We will also be expecting a sum of $100,000 to be paid, for the complete return of your daughter. And yes you head me correctly, if you do not do what we ask we will still be sending her back to you… piece, by piece"

"McGee, get a trace on that call!" Gibbs ordered. McGee sat down at his computer and rapidly started typing, "This guy is good, the trace is bouncing all over the globe" McGee said looking up at his team. Gibbs returned to his desk and grabbed his gear "Tony, Ziva, come with me" I said as he walked out of the bull pen and towards the elevator "where are we going" Tony asked in a small voice. "To your place, to see if they missed anything" Gibbs replied. Once they had reached the car park Gibbs got in the driver seat, Ziva and Tony sat in the back. Ziva moved closer to Tony and rested her head on his shoulder, she felt his hand move towards hers and he locked his fingers in with hers. Tony started to get that feeling in the pit of his belly, they one he hated feeling, that he only felt in situations where he felt not in control, he wiped his eyes and kissed Ziva gently on the top of her head. Ziva squeezed Tony hand even tighter. Once they arrived at the house Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva to go round a check for anything that was out of place, missing or anything that could like to the people that took Aria. Tony started with the back door working his way up to Aria's bedroom. He walked into the room and saw Ziva standing next to Aria's bed, holding what looked like a photograph , a single tear running down her face, Tony moved to stand next to her and what he saw scared him immensely. The picture Ziva held was of Aria, she was tied onto a chair, gagged and she was crying.

"Oh my god" Tony said under his breathe. Tony took the photo from Ziva, she didn't need to keep staring at it, it would rip her to pieces. Just then Gibbs walked into the room. "Boss" Tony said as he handed the picture to Gibbs. Ziva snapped out of her daydream and walked over to the two men "Looks like she is in some sort of basement?" Ziva asked as all three of them analysed the photograph. "Get this to Abby, she might be able to pull a finger print from it, she has also been picking apart that phone call" Gibbs said. All three of them headed back to the navy yard, this time Ziva drove. Once they arrived at the office Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva to stay up in the bullpen with McGee, he wanted to find out the information Abby had found before Tony and Ziva, so that he could let them in on it easy. Gibbs walked into Abby's office and immediately noticed that there was no music playing, and he knew why, this was a serious situation, this child was like a niece to all of the team, they had been there at her birth and been to every birthday party, they spoiled her rotten. "What have you got Abs" Gibbs asked. "Oh um Gibbs, um " Abby stuttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I managed to pick apart the phone call, if you take away the man's voice from the audio you hear this "…..mommy, daddy…" Gibbs looked at Abby, "I didn't come all the way down here to hear that innocent child crying for help did I Abs!" Gibbs questioned. "didn't you hear it?" Abby asked "under Aria's voice". Abby typed on her computer and managed to mute Aria's voice from the call, she hit the play button "…wooh, wooh….". Abby turned to Gibbs and Gibbs turned to Abby "it's a boat, she's at a boat port!" Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and handed her the picture they had found back at the house, "try and get a finger print from this" Gibbs said as he left the room to go and tell Tony and Ziva the news.

McGee, Tony and Ziva all stood up as Gibbs walked into the bullpen after meeting with Abby. "She's at a boat port, we have teams searching the ones on the out skirts of the City, McGee your with me" Gibbs said as he gathered her gear. Tony and Ziva started to gather their things also, they wanted to be there when their daughter was rescued or at least found, after all they still didn't know if she was alive. "Not, you too" Gibbs said. Tony and Ziva looked at each other "she's our daughter boss" Tony stated looking over at Ziva. "It's too risky, it could be a trap, you stay here" Gibbs said and stepped into the elevator. As soon as McGee and Gibbs had gone out of sight, Ziva broke down into tears, she had been holding them in for so long and he couldn't help herself any longer, she was scared, what if her little girl was dead, she wasn't there to protect her when she needed it, she had failed Aria just like Eli had failed Ziva. Tony moved over and squeezed Ziva tightly in his arms, he wanted to make everything right again, he wanted everything to go back to the way they were only hours ago. There was no doubt in either of their minds they couldn't live without Aria. Tony knew that there was no way to calm Ziva down at this point, he simply stroked her face and kissed her forehead, shedding a tear or two of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold, dark and extremely scary for little Aria, who sat tied to wooden chair that was giving her slinters in her fragile legs. To say she was scared was an understatement, she was petrified, she had been kidnapped from her own house, where she felt safe and protected, shoved into a van, drugged and was now in the lowest part of a ship that you could be. She was locked in, and hadn't been visited for hours. When she first arrived at her unknown destination, she very faintly remembered a man carrying her into the room she now found herself in, he force fed her some liquid, which must have out her to sleep because her mind was blank from there. Aria looked around the room but it was hard to see through her blurred vision, she couldn't wipe the tears from her eyes as her hands were tied behind her back. She wanted her mommy, she wanted her daddy, and she wanted to be back, cuddled up to them in their warm bed. All of a sudden she heard the bolts unlock on the other side of the door and a tall man dressed in black walked in. He laughed as he looked at the little girl sitting in front of him "Mommy and Daddy better hurry up and deliver what I have asked for, or you won't be seeing you're next birthday" He sniggered as he stroked the knife he had in his hand.

Gibbs and McGee arrived at James Creek Marina, Abby had managed to make a trace on the call that Tony had received and the marina was the last known destination. There was hundreds of boats dock; it would take forever to search them all! But they would if it meant getting Aria back. Just then McGee's phone rang, it was Abby "McGee! The man who kidnapped Ria is on the phone now! He is in the north corner, looks like the second to last ship in the row". Abby said quickly. "Thanks Abby" McGee said as he put down the phone. "That was Abby, she said Aria is in the north corner, second ship to the end". Both the men took out there weapons and quickly, but carefully moved towards the boat Abby had pointed out to them. They boarded the ship and to their shock, there was a dead body lying on the floor in front of them. McGee bent down to double check that he was gone and both the men moved forwards into the ship. As they walked through the corridors, guns at the ready they could sense danger in the air. It was eerily silent and as they got further into the ship the more bodies they found. "McGee we need to split up, that little girl is on her somewhere and we HAVE to find her dead or alive!" Gibbs said becoming increasing worried.

Gibbs had his gun drawn and at the ready, he walked quietly up the narrow corridor until he reached the stairs the lead down the very bottom of the ship. There was a single door at the bottom, it was old and made of wood, easy to bust into, however there was huge bolts attached to the front. From what Gibbs could tell the bolts had been opened, which meant that someone was inside. Gibbs kicked down the door and raised his weapon, as soon as he did this he saw a man, who looked in his late 30's "NCIS DROP YOU WEAPON" he yelled at the top of his voice. The man stood up from where he was sitting, he looked shocked that he had been found. McGee heard the shouting and came running into the room. The man put his hands up, as if to admit his defeat. McGee walked over and hand cuffed the criminal. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE CHILD" Gibbs said still yelling as he held the gun to the man's head. The man smirked and turned his head to the direction Aria was. McGee and Gibbs hadn't noticed her tied up in the corner with all the commotion going on. Gibbs ran over to Aria and pulled the sack the covered her face off. Aria's eyes widened with relief as she saw a familiar face. Gibbs pulled out his knife and used it to cut her hands and feet free, he then removed the gag from her mouth. Aria threw herself at Gibbs and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was crying so much Gibbs found it hard to figure out what she was saying "I want mommy" she said through her tears as Gibbs picked her up and started to walk back through the ship, he pushed Aria's face into his neck so that she wouldn't see the dead men that lay on the floor as they walked to safety. Once they got onto land, McGee had already phone Tony and Ziva, their car pulled up into the car park and Tony and Ziva both jumped out leaving the engine running an the car doors open. They ran towards McGee Gibbs and Aria. Gibbs loosened his grip slightly so that he could let Aria down but she held tightly onto him, she was still scared and crying heavily. "Mommy and daddy are here" he whispered into Aria's ear. Aria lifted her head and wriggled out of Gibbs's arms, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and met them half way. Tony scooped his little girl into his arms and hugged her tightly, his kissed her repeatedly, he was so relieved to have his baby back. Aria jumped from the arms of Tony to Ziva's and nestled her face into her as she cried. Tony walked over to Gibbs "thanks boss" he said as he held back the tears of joy. "any time DiNozzo" Gibbs replied, tapping Tony on the back, comfortingly. Tony, Gibbs and McGee walked back over to where Ziva and Aria were stand. Ziva had managed to get her daughter to calm her tears however they had not stopped completely. Gibbs turned to Tony " she needs to go to a hospital to get checked up, I'll make a call a notify them that you are coming" he said quietly so he didn't worry Aria.

Ziva sat in the back seat with her daughter curled up next to her still sobbing quietly. Aria was tired and need to be back at home. "בית ללכת לרוצה אני" Aria said to her mother in Hebrew. "I know you do sweet heart, but we can't go home until we get you checked up on. Ziva felt so helpless, next her to her daughter, there was nothing that she could say to make what Aria had gone through any better, she want to get the son of a b!tch that did this to her daughter and rip his head off! "Almost there" Tony said as he looked in the mirror that faced the back seat where his girls were sitting. "he wanted to get to the hospital quickly because who knows what type of drugs had been pumped into his tiny child's body, and what effect they would have on her. Tony pulled into the car park of the hospital and got out of the car, he walked round to the side Ziva was sitting on and opened the door for her, she climbed out carrying Aria in her arms, Aria was becoming more and more tired as the night progressed, but that was to be expected wasn't it after all she had just been through no adult should go through let alone a young child!

The double doors at the hospital entrance slide open and Tony walked in next to Ziva who was holding Aria. A young nurse came up to them and looked at Aria was shocked eyes. "Mr and Mrs DiNozzo?" she asked as she looked at her clip board. Tony nodded and the nurse ushered them into a small assessment room. Ziva placed Aria onto the bed and took a seat next to Tony on the uncomfortable chairs on the opposite wall. Aria sat there staring at the floor remembering the experience that she had just had. The door to the room flew open and in walked a tall doctor with a stethoscope around his neck "You must be the DiNozzos' he said with a smile. Tony and Ziva nodded. "I'm Doctor Holden" he said shaking the hands of both parents. Aria jumped of the bed and ran over to Tony, she climb onto his lap. Tony and Ziva gave a weak smile to the friendly man. "Hello Aria, I'm going to need to check up on you real quick, is that okay?" Dr Holden ask crouching down to Aria's level. Aria shook her head and tears stared to form in her eyes. "Ria, darling it's okay, no one is going to hurt you again, I promise" Tony said stroking Aria's back. The little girl slide off her father's knee and stood up in front of him facing the doctor. Dr Holden took the stethoscope from around his neck and lifted Aria's top up. The cold metal shocked Aria and she let out a small whimper; Tony reached out his hand for comfort. "Everything seems to be in order" Dr Holden said as he finished his checks. "you guys are welcome to stay in here for a moment, whilst I print out your report" and with that the Dr left the room. Aria was tired, hungry and fed up. She just wanted to go home. Ziva opened her bag and pulled out the spear pair of leggins that she kept for Aria, just in case. Aria had been locked in a room for almost 18 hours without a bathroom, and needed to get out of her damp clothes. "Let's make you more comfortable hunny" Ziva said. Ziva dressed Aria into the clean clothes and threw the old ones in the bin. Aria was shivering, so Tony took off his hoddie and placed it over Aria's head. Tony and Ziva stood up and Aria raised her arms in the air in front of Tony signalling that she wanted to be lifted. Ziva collected the report from the front desk and they walked back to their car as Tony placed Aria into the back seat she whispered "Don't forget about the other children daddy" she then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Tony looked at Ziva, Ziva looked at Tony "there's others!?" Tony said


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's short :(**

Back at the office Gibbs and McGee where finishing up the paper work to send the man that kidnapped Aria to jail, when the elevator dinged and in walked Tony, Ziva and Aria. Gibbs stood up and met them in the middle of the bullpen he could see the Tony and Ziva had something very serious to talk about and he could also see Aria yawning as she held onto Ziva's hand. "We need to talk to you, boss" Tony said. "Ziva follow me, bring Aria, Tony you stay here I will be back in a moment. Gibbs lead Ziva and Aria up to the director's office " you wait here for a second" Gibbs said as he walked into the office. "Gibbs!, Director Vance said as he stood up behind his desk "what can I do for you?" he asked. After a few moments Gibbs returned to Ziva and Aria "come in" he said. Ziva looked over at Vance and he smiled back as he packed up his things "Aria can rest on the couch until we are done, it's extremely late and she needs to sleep" Gibbs said gesturing towards the sofa. Ziva lead Aria over to the couch and made her lay down, Gibbs and the director left the room to go back to the bullpen. "You are safe now hunny, go to sleep" Ziva said stocking her daughters head. After a few moments Aria was finally resting. Gibbs walked back into the bullpen and Tony stood up from his desk "Boss, there's more children, he has taken more children!" he said as Gibbs entered. Gibbs looked angry, frustrated and worried about these poor innocent lives at risk. "McGee get that B*a*t*r*d back into interigation! Gibbs's phone rang from inside his pocket, it was Fornell, "Hello" Gibbs answered "Gibbs! They have my Emily!" Fornell replied.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Tony pulled into the drive way of their home. He stopped the car and switched the engine off. Ziva sensed the car as it came to a holt and woke from her slumber. "We're home" Tony whispered looking in the mirror that faced the back seats. Ziva nodded and unbuckled her seat belt. They both got out of the car and Tony walked around to the side Aria was sleeping. He opened the door and carefully unbuckled her seat belt and scooped her out, she stirred slightly but didn't wake. Ziva unlocked the front door and switched the light on in the hallway, she put down her bag and shut the door behind Tony once he was in with Aria. Tony walked up the stairs as Ziva followed and walked into Aria's bedroom, it had been tidied and the locks on the windows had doubled in size. Ziva pulled back the covers and Tony laid Aria down no her bed and tucked her in. Both parents kissed her on the forehead, they we so happy to have their daughter safe with them again, they would never let something like that happen to her ever again! Ziva switched the light off and they walked into their own bed room, got undressed and laid down next to one another. Ziva moved closer to Tony and intertwined her legs around his. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and closed his eyes "she's safe now Zi" he said. Ziva heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom door, she sat up and at the end of the bed was Aria. Tony looked at Ziva and smiled, he gestured for Aria to come up onto the bed and with that she climb in between the two of them, pushing her back into Ziva's stomach and resting her head on her father's arm, feel straight to sleep. Tony reached over his sleeping daughter and locked fingers with his wife. He had his happy family back, just the way he liked it.

The next morning Tony got out of bed at 6:30 am leaving Ziva and Aria curled up next to one another. He smiled at them as he stood at the side of the bed. They looked so peaceful and he didn't want that peace to ever be disrupted again. He walked over to the dresser and got dressed in the appropriate clothing for work, him and Ziva had a tough day ahead of them, after they had found Aria it was made clear that she was not the only on in danger and they were going to have a tough time finding them, Fornell's daughter was a high priority. Tony walked down the stairs into the kitchen and opened the fridge, he decided that he was going to make the girl pancakes for breakfast, they deserved it. Back upstairs Ziva had woken up and was already getting dressed into her work outfit. As she shut the draw of the dress a photo frame knocked off the top and landed on the floor, the sound of it woke Aria up and she sat up in the bed. "Good morning, sweet pea" Ziva said as he picked up the frame and put it back in it place. Ziva walked over to the bed and sat down next to Aria holding her hand "now, I know it's a bit scary, but mommy and daddy need you to go into school today" Aria started to cry and pulled the duvet over her head. She didn't want to leave her mommy and daddy, she want to be near them so nothing bad could happen. Ziva carried on talking "you will be safe a school, agent Dorneget will be there, so nothing will happen to you, I promise". Aria agreed and got dressed in Tony and Ziva's bedroom; she didn't want to be alone. Tony had just finished the pancakes when Ziva and Aria walked down the stairs and joined him. Aria sat down at the table and tucked into her breakfast. Tony pulled Ziva over to one side "Gibbs just called, these people are only targeting the children of people who work in law enforcement, like us and Fornell" he said.

The interrogation was quiet, eerie and taciturn. Tony and Ziva stood on the other side of the glass with McGee, Gibbs was in charge of interrogating the man they had arrested for kidnapping Aria. He sat in his chair opposite Gibbs smirking to himself. "Something funny?" Gibbs asked in a calm manner. The man leant forwards and put his elbows on the table separating him and Gibbs. "You think I'm going to tell you where the others are, and I not" He said slouching back into his chair laughing. Gibbs opened the file of pictures McGee had printed out of the children that were missing and placed them in front of him. "These children are all innocent, if you wanted your information, why not go after the people that actually have it!" Gibbs asked starting to raise his voice. "To make a statement, a mark if you want" Gibbs got up and started to leave the room "you're not going to win this one Agent Gibbs, it's much bigger than you think" the man continued having to raise his voice as Gibbs slammed the door. Gibbs walked into the room behind the glass and stood there watching as Ziva burst into the room. "This is going to get ugly" Tony laughed. Gibbs turned to Tony "This isn't funny DiNozzo, you may have your kid back but there are at least 4 other families that don't!" Gibbs turned back to face the glass and Tony put his serious face back on. Through the window they could see Ziva shouting at the man, threatening him and at some points getting quite physical. Gibbs didn't care; this was about the safety of children, and young ones for that matter. Ziva stormed out of interrogation and entered the room where the rest of the team were standing. "Abandoned warehouse off of 16th Street, that's where they are!" Ziva said as they all ran back up to the bullpen to get there things. "How the hell did you get him to talk!?" Tony asked Ziva. "I have my ways" She said with a smile.

Gibbs drove the van to the abandoned warehouse. He was scared at what he might find, where the children going to be okay? Where they still alive? How many were there? These were all questions that were running through his mind as he got out the car followed by Tony, Ziva and McGee, guns drawn and at the ready. They quickly but quietly separated into two groups, Gibbs and Tony, McGee and Ziva and moved around the warehouse. Gibbs kicked down the door and moved inside, followed by Tony. In front of their eyes was 4 children, aging from 8 to 15, they were tied to the post around the room. Gibbs immediately saw Emily and ran over to her, she was un conscious and had shallow breathing. Tony untied the other children as McGee and Ziva ran in to join them. Gibbs cut the rope that was tying her to the post and laid her down on the floor to check her pulse, he was covered busies and cuts. "CALL 911!" Gibbs yelled at how ever was listening. Tony and Ziva took the other three children out of the room and back to the NCIS van. McGee took out his cell and dial for an ambulance. "Come on Emily, stay with me" Gibbs said with determination.

Two ambulances arrived at the scene, one to check on the three children that were with Tony and Ziva and another one to take Emily Fornell to the hospital. Two men got out of the first ambulance and ran over to where Gibbs was kneeling over her body, they checked her pulse, she was still breathing but only very gently, they moved her onto the stretcher and carried her into the ambulance, Gibbs got in with her "McGee, call Fornell and tell him to meet us at The children's National Medical Centre." Gibbs said as one of the paramedics closed the doors. Once they got to the hospitals Gibbs was ordered by the head Doctor to stay away whilst they try to get Emily stable. McGee ran up to Gibbs with Fornell close behind "where is she" Fornell asked Gibbs. Gibbs turn his head and nodded towards the doors, Fornell walked up to the desk "The child, in recovery, she's mine, my Emily, I NEED to see her" he said as he show to woman his badge; the nurse reluctantly let him into the room where Emily was. Gibbs and McGee were not allowed to enter, it was family only. A few hours past and Gibbs and McGee still waited outside for any news. Tony and Ziva walked in and stood next to Gibbs "how is she" he asked. Gibbs continued staring at the doors. McGee got up from where he was sitting "no news yet Tony" he said as he walked over to the vending machine to get a drink. Just then Fornell walked through the doors carrying his coat. "She's gone Gibbs, my daughters gone" she said fighting back the tears.


End file.
